Space Pirates!
by XxlennexX
Summary: Join Captain Aneko and her wacky crew for a crazy adventure! New friends and old friends will be found, not to mention that strange necklace she has and her strange secret journey!R&R please! tell me wacha think! all is c by me and my fronds!
1. Our journey begins

" Are you sure about this?" Captain Ull asked cautiously to his one and only daughter, adjusting his mechanical arm to rest more comfortably in his other hand.

" Of course. Why would I change my mind about something I've already made my mind up about?" She answered in her usual cold, mono tonal voice, adjusting her blades so that she had a tight grip for if she ever had to hit someone with them, making sure she didn't lose them in the process.

The captain sighed exasperatedly and turned to look at Talila, who's worried look was evident beneath her mask.

Approaching one of Fallaners abandoned cities carefully, it seemed like only yesterday that she had last been there.

_**Looking around in terror, and finally looking up she noticed that there were now scary looking things with blood red eyes shooting down from the sky, which reminded her of the monsters that her grandma had told her about in many stories.**_

_**Her mind was screaming at her to run away, back to the ship and back into her father's arms, but her body wouldn't move, couldn't move.**_

_**She gasped in horror as she saw people running around in terror, mothers holding their children tightly and husbands fighting to protect their families from the menacing creatures, but to no avail, and only ended up soulless corpses.**_

_**She finally came back to her senses after what seemed like hours of agonizing cries and screamed loudly as she felt a hand grab her shoulder, and she closed her eyes tightly when they pushed her into a nearby alleyway and span her around, covering her mouth with their other hand...**_

She would've physically shuddered at the memory, but she found out almost 12 years ago now that showing your emotion could get you killed.

Or worse.

Looking around in her usual expressionless manner she relived that night exactly, seeing the place that the ship had been parked, the place where she screamed, the place where she lost her...

No, she wouldn't think about that. It was in the past, what's done is done, and can never be erased or changed.

But god how she wished she could.

She often and constantly thought that if only once, just once, she could be able to go back and change what happened. To warn her seven year old self of what lay ahead, to get the both of them to safety and back to the ship in time, to try and save...

She was thinking about it again.

She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, trying to block out her negative thoughts, before opening them to hear something unusual.

Her, the captain and Talila stopped almost immediately and looked around carefully, pulling their weapons up higher and getting into their attack stances.

" wharf is it cap'n?" one of the more... challenged, crew members asked, and Talila promptly shut him up by elbowing him in the ribs quicker than you can say

'the cat's got a gun!', and pushing her arm weapon up near his throat, threatening to push the activate button in a silent glare.

" shut the fuck up, do you WANT us to be found??" she whispered violently, but before she could do anything else, the captain held his mechanical arm up high, a motion for them to all stand still and be quiet.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard, and before anyone could do anything, the captain was stood in front of his daughter, gripping her arms tightly, managing to completely shield her from the sun, before he stumbled and cried out slightly, the sound of something hitting flesh resonating in all their ears...

" Dad... Dad just, just hang in there, OK?" Nefret pleaded, her hands glowing a faint blue as she waved it about an inch above his wound, but when he cried out at the normally feather like touch of the aura, she stopped immediately and looked back up to him in fear.

" Leave us..." He croaked out to the others, his voice low and obviously pained.

As they all silently left the infirmary quarters, he looked up to his beautiful daughter, who looked just like her mother in the blinding white light.

Holding his hand up and gently caressing her cheek, he smiled at how it was still as soft as it was when she was little and he used to hold her in his arms, her mother sitting beside him and smiling that ever present smile.

How times had changed.

" Luta... Luta I'm dying..." he said, using her pet name that he used to call her when she was small.

She shook her head vigorously and held his hand in both of hers, tears slowly building up in the corner of her eyes, and he chuckled at seeing that one piece of hair back in her eyes.

" No... no you can't go... I need you daddy..." she whispered, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek deeper into his hand, basking in that smell that only he possessed, and she finally figured out what it was.

Pine wood and mint.

" I knew that...this day...would come soon..." he started, closing his eyes and wincing inconspicuously as he felt another wave of pain wash through his being, but tried to keep her oblivious as she could be to his pain.

" Luta... I want you... to be captain..." he said in a voice too quiet for her liking, and she opened her eyes quickly in shock and fear.

" No! No daddy, d-don't say that! I can't be captain for another 20 years... re-remember?" she asked, slightly choking on her tears as she managed a slight smile, reaching her hand up to gently stroke some of his brown hair out f his eyes, and gasping inwardly at how cold he was compared to her.

" Listen to me girl!" he said sternly, using a bit of his last reserve of strength, and managing to promptly shut her up.

Sighing he took a deep breath, probably one of his last he thought, and looked back into her green and golden eyes, ones that reminded him so much of her mother.

" You'll be captain... and you'll be... the best captain there's... ever been!... better than me perhaps..." he managed a weak chuckle, before closing his eyes and just taking in some of the last smells that he would ever smell probably.

And there it was again.

Apples and lavender.

Smiling lazily he opened his eyes only slightly for the last time to see his little girl, and stroking her cheek with his thumb he managed to wipe away some of her tears.

" Promise me...you'll find someone...and keep being ... captain 'till the day...you die..." he whispered gently and in a sort of playful manner, although she knew that he meant every word.

" be happy..." he said, before closing his eyes for the last time, a smile adorning his face as he passed from their world.

" I'll try daddy..."

And finally, as if on cue, her body suddenly racked with sobs, tears pouring like small streams down her cheeks as she cried out in agony and anguish, her heart seeming to constrict and twist painfully within her chest.

She didn't know how long she'd been there, pouring her soul out to her father, but when somebody put their hand on her shoulder, she snapped out of her trance and turned around quickly, raising her hands up in her attack stance, eyes wide.

Seeing that it was only Talila, who looked immensely worried and saddened, she let herself relax slightly before she looked over to her now deceased father, and a new set of tears started to form.

Before any of them spoke however, she was pulled into Talila's comforting embrace, her hand rubbing her back soothingly as the younger girl gripped onto her t-shirt with with such force that she worried that she might rip it.

" SSH... It's OK... he wouldn't of wanted to see you like this...

... Captain Nefret Aneko"

**OMFG it's my first ever chapter! Whoop! You can review if you like, and believe me it would make me one happy camper - but yeah, tell me what you think! Is it yucky? Good? Kinda good? Should i continue?**

**OH and by the way, before i forget ( ha-ha, slipknot!...sorry) This story is © by moi, and moi only. Except for Talila, who is © by my friend polly, and some more characters that will join soon... and also, you can find some of my art work for it on Deviant art, although I am kinda suspended, but yeah**

**It's Xxshadow-queenxX .deviantart. com**

**EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED VERY SOON!!! MUWAHJAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!**

**xxx**


	2. Enter! A E

" So which one shall it be?" A figure in a brown cloak said to another cloaked figure in the farthest corner of the bar they were in.

" I'm not particularly sure. How about that one over there?" the one in the black cloak asked, motioning to a well built man sitting over the bar.

Well, draped over it maybe.

He looked amazingly strong looking, tattoo's marking wherever there was flesh, no hair visible on his head and around 20 or more piercings on his face alone.

The brown cloaked one simply looked at him for a few seconds, before turning away and reaching for their mug of Margu.

" Too mutinous"

" OK... well, how about that one?"

" ... too menacing"

" that one?"

" too sissy"

" OK, that one then?"

" Too straight. Remember, we need someone for M-"

" Yeah Yeah I remember. God damn Narweigans..."

Suddenly, a rather large crash was heard from the opposite side of the bar, and as everybody else jumped slightly and looked over, the two cloaked figures remained calm and seemingly oblivious as they continued their discussion.

" ! gniog er'uoy erehw hctaW! DaehtihS!" A female voice shouted out in a different language angrily, before out stepped a girl around fifteen or sixteen, wearing a longish black torn dress with some form of small pink corset around her stomach.

She had green long hair tied into two bunches at either side of her head with ribbons, stripy green and black socks on one leg ans stripy pink and black on the other, and she was also carrying a heavy looking bag on her shoulder.

" That one" the one in the brown cloak said casually, taking another sip of their drink as the other looked at them in surprise.

" You're joking, right?" The black cloaked one said, and the other just took another sip and put their drink down on the glass table.

" If you haven't noticed in the time that you've been with me, i tend not to 'joke' when it comes to things like these. She's the one" They said, before swallowing the rest of the purple liquid down in one gulp and sighing happily afterwards, an after affect that it had on the people who drank it.

" Fine, fine, I'll get her, just don't get all superior on me again..." The black cloaked one sighed, getting up lazily and strolling over to the green haired girl, making a few death threats at people who stared at them for too long.

" !? tnaw uoy od tahW" the green haired girl asked viciously as she sensed someone staring at her, before taking a sip of her drink.

" I need you to come with me, just over there" they pointed cautiously to the area that they had just come from " , to meet someone who wants to employ you".

" ... yawyna uoy dnatsrednu t'nod I, tniop on s'erehT" the girl replied uninterestedly, running her finger over the rim of her glass in boredom.

Getting slightly annoyed at the whole ' I don't speak your language ' scenario, the figure dug deep into their baggy pocket, before pulling out something that resembled a hoop ear ring.

The figure motioned to their ear, before passing it to the girl, who took it cautiously and replaced her normal ear ring with it.

" Better?" the mysterious person asked.

She nearly fell off her chair in shock and horror.

" Y-you speak m-my language?!" she asked in a shocked whisper as if somebody was going to jump out and shoot her with a subtronic laser any minute.

" No, technically you're speaking ours, It's a translating device. Now come with me..." they said, beckoning her for the last time before walking back off through the crowded bar to their original seat next to the brown cloaked figure.

" I thought you said you were going to get her?" they asked, passing the black cloaked one another drink before they just laughed and grabbed it.

" Believe me, she'll come"

About 15 seconds later, the green haired girl sat down angrily in a spare chair opposite them, chucking her bag gracelessly next to her.

" OK, be quick. Who are you and what do you want?" She asked sternly, wanting nothing more than to just get down to the point and get the hell out of there, the ship that was supposed to leave to Moyra arriving in less than a quarter of an hour.

" I have a proposition for you, that I think you might find interesting" The slightly more dark and sinister one said, and her eyes suddenly flicked between the two of them quickly, wondering what the hell was going on, but her curiosity got the best of her.

" What kind of proposition?" she asked wearily, drumming her fingers on the table.

" How would you like to be a Space Pirate upon 'the Angel Shark'?" The brown cloaked person asked, and after thinking it over a minute the girl almost burst out laughing, except for the next words of the stranger.

" You do understand that if you say no and I find out that you've told someone of this, we would have to track you down and kill you" they said casually, leaning back in their seat and taking a sip of their drink.

" Look, before I get into anything, let me know who you are." The girl stated, taking a sip of her own drink that she'd brought with her.

The black cloaked person looked at the brown cloaked person, and they both nodded before slowly putting their hands on their hoods and pulling it back, to show one girl with light brown hair and strange, snake like skin with scales to match, and a pink haired girl with one green and one orangey eye, wearing a same sort of mask only it started at the bottom of her nose down to her neck.

" We've shown you our faces, now would you like to join? And please, hurry up for we have quite a few more people in this room that we'd like to ask if you decline our potentially awesome proposition" The pink haired girl stated, leaning back down into her usual position whilst taking a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving the girl.

The girl leant back as well and bit her lip in thought, her eyes going to a strangely murky part of the floor as she thought the entire thing through.

Well, she didn't really have that much to lose, and she did need some place to stay... but no, she couldn't. If she became a space pirate then she'd be even MORE wanted by the police, and word might leak out of her and they might come after her again and...

Wait, she was getting ahead of herself again. Whoever they were, she figured she might as well be able to trust them. She'd heard of people declining pirates propositions before and that nobody ever saw them again... alive.

Looking back up with determination in her eyes, she nodded and breathed in slightly to calm herself.

" Fine, I'll join. My name's Angie by the way. Angie Elliot"

" Nice to meet you Angie, I'm Keesa Kaylin" the dark haired girl said, holding her hand out and shaking Angie's.

" I'm Captain Nefret Aneko, and I guess i should be saying,

Welcome aboard you scurvy nave"

**OK OK, for Angie's language, alls yous gotta do is spell it backwards. It's basically backwards English**

**well, hoped you enjoyed chapter 2! **


End file.
